Fruitshipping
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: A collection of short RenIchi stories, some to have sequels.
1. Tragically Short

Fruit-Shipping Drabbles

Chapter 1- Tragically Short

Renji was more often than not awake at night now. He sat up in bed, next to his human lover of five years, Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji looked down at the sleeping face that he loved. Sleeping seemed to be one of the only things Ichigo did without his trademark scowl. Renji brushed some of the orange hair out of his face, and leaning down to plant a single kiss on Ichigo's head. He felt an all too familiar stab on pain in his heart. Ichigo was turning 27 next month. That was young- especially for a shinigami, but… Ichigo was human, or at least _half_ human. Humans didn't live long at all. Ichigo would grow old and die someday while Renji still looked and felt young. He stayed up at night now, thinking of what to do about that. Would he just have to move on when Ichigo grew old? Would he die early of some injury or illness? Renji lay back down and wrapped himself around his husband. They had promised forever, but that was such a short time. Humans only lived to be 90, death gods died when they were killed. Renji buried his face into Ichigo's hair, and cried.

"Urahara…" Renji sat at a small table across from the ex-captain, intent on sharing his problem with someone who may have the ability to help, "What normally happens in a shinigami and human relationship when the human dies?"

Urahara didn't laugh like Renji though he would. "Abarai-san. You have created a problem for yourself, you know. Ichigo is going to die, and it will be the most painful death you will ever experience."

Renji dropped his head, "I know that! I just want to know…what happened the last time? And I don't mean Ichigo's father."

Urahara brought down his fan. "Miyu was the human's name. I never knew her, but I saw her around. The shinigami was called Asahi. He fell in love with her, and was honest about who he was. They got married, just as you and Ichigo-kun did. They lived together for 27 happy years… then Miyu was diagnosed with a brain tumor. She died that year, on the day that would've marked their 28th anniversary. Asahi went mad with grief; he turned against his fellow death gods and killed a few in blind fury. Yammamoto went easy on him. He was given a few days for grief before he was stripped of his 7th seat position and sentenced to prison for 20 years. On the third day of his house arrest they found him, he had gouged out his own throat as a suicide attempt. If you ask about others; they all end similarly, whether the human dies or the shinigami does."

Renji stared at Urahara in undisguised terror. _Ichigo! My Ichigo…I'd never let anything happen to him! But… _

"I've been working on something that could extend a humans life to that of a shinigami's, but… it is risky and it shouldn't be stable for another 50 years."

Renji didn't hear anything but the extension of life.

That night, Renji stole the elixir that Urahara had spoken of. He didn't care of the risks; he just wanted Ichigo with him as long as he promised- forever. When he finally reached the apartment they called home, he pulled out the syringe. "Welcome home Renji! Hey-" Ichigo broke off what he was about to say when he saw the yellowish liquid in the needle that gave off an eerie glow. "Renji… what is that?"

"Ichigo, it's the answer to our problem!" Renji cried, "It'll make you live just as long as I do!"

Ichigo backed up, hitting the chair that sat behind him, "What- how? Where did you get it?"

"Urahara! I told him I wanted to stay with you forever, like we promised, and he told we he had been working on this!" Renji held up the syringe in one hand and the other up to show the wedding band.

"Did he give it to you?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

"Well…" Renji stuttered. He couldn't very well _lie _to Ichigo.

"I'm not using a stolen drug, Renji. No matter what you say it does."

"Do you not trust me, Ichigo? I thought you loved me!"

Ichigo sighed, "Of course I love you, Renji. I'm worried about you, you haven't slept, and you barely eat. Not to mention how you're acting tonight!"

Renji hung his head, what could he do? Ichigo was right. "I just… I don't ever want to be without you, Ichigo. I… I love you more than I could ever say and…"

"And?" Ichigo asked.

"And you're going to die."

"Renji, look at me. I'm fine."

"That's not what I mean!" Renji suddenly yelled, "You're human! You're going to die _long _before I'll even be old!"

Ichigo sighed, "I know Renji, but right now that's years away. I'll be with you my whole life, and maybe even yours if- and I mean if- Urahara approves that stuff you have." Ichigo tried to calm his lover down.

Renji sighed and stepped over to Ichigo, tears streaking down both of their faces, they held each other, Ichigo holding tight to his shaky lover, whispering soothing things in his ear as he sobbed.

Just then the door flew open, Urahara stepping in, "Renji! Don't use that! You don't know what'll happen!"

Just that second, everything that Renji had just left behind flew back, and he jammed the needle into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Renji." Ichigo said as he felt his legs weaken, and the world go dark.

Renji sat next to Ichigo's bed in Urahara's shop. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." Renji repeated his apology over and over, as he cried.

The slow beeps of the heart monitor continued the slow pattern.

"Renji." A voice said behind him, Renji knew immediately who it was, and he didn't turn to see the look on her face. "Why did you do it?"

The small raven-haired girl walked over, and grabbed her friend on the shoulder. "You could've killed him."

It was only then when he worked the courage to meet the hate in her eyes. He looked up not to see hate, but a mixture of rage, sorrow, and confusion. "Why?" She asked again.

"Because…because I love him." As soon as Renji said it he realized how flimsy the excuse sounded.

"Oh, I see." She said sarcastically, "You love him so much you attack him with an untested drug that stopped his heart." Her voice cut off as it cracked. She was crying now. "You know he still might not make it, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Was all Renji could say.

~~~~~~~~~  
>AN

Okaaaay.

Not all of these will be sad/dark, I promise. This was just the first one I thought of.

Drop a review and if enough of you like one of the stories it will get a sequel.


	2. If

Fruit-shipping

Drabble 3- Regret.

"Call 911!" Renji yelled over to a stranger in the park as he rushed over to where Ichigo was holding their child, who had just been in a hit-and-run. "Hurry!" He yelled again, and the woman with her child quickly pulled out a cellphone to call.

"HARUTO!" Ichigo screamed as he clutched his bleeding child to his chest, "It'll be okay, it'll be okay." He rocked his son as he looked over his shoulder at Renji, tears streaming down his face and a smear of blood on his cheek. Renji tore the sleeve from his jacket and moved to wrap a large wound on Haruto's leg.

_If only I'd been watching the road…_

The ambulance arrived quickly, and Ichigo got in with his son. "Don't worry, Ichigo!" Renji said as he watched his son and lover get in the ambulance, "Haruto will be fine!"

Renji climbed into his own car, and followed the ambulance. _Thank god Ichigo taught me how to use these things._

Renji eventually made it to the hospital, running past people calmly walking in, through the doors, and raced to the front desk, "Haruto Abarai, where is he?"

The woman at the desk hardly flinched at the furious, red-haired, tattooed man at the desk and calmly replied, "A Haruto just arrived through ambulance. Are you related to the child?"

"I'm his father." Renji snarled, _can't she just let me see my son? He could be d- _Renji didn't finish the thought. Haruto would be fine. He was only six, he couldn't die at six, and Renji wouldn't konso his six-year-old son.

The woman calmly typed something up and pointed over to an elevator. "Floor three room 307, give them this and they'll let you in."

Renji wasted no time, running up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Renji burst through the door to the third floor ICU unit. "Pass?" Someone was standing at the doorway, blocking entry.

"Here," Renji held out the paper the woman at the front desk gave him, "Can I go see my son?"

The man looked down at the pass unhappily, but let him in. "Go straight to room 307, don't look in any other room, just see your child and leave."

Renji didn't bother replying to the man, and made his way to the nearby room, where Ichigo was sitting infront of, his eyes red and bloodshot staring into nothing.

"Ichigo? Is Haruto in there?"

Ichigo tuned his head slowly, "Not yet. He's in surgery." Ichigo's voice was flat with shock. Ichigo moved over a bit, and Renji sat down in the chair next to him, and waited.

Renji watched stretchers; both empty and occupied move past in a blur. None of them were his son. Renji watched two double doors labeled operating room, for hours. Haruto had to be in there. _Why can't I see my son? _He asked himself, _I need to see him! Haruto needs me!_

Hours passed by as he held Ichigo who cried softly. Renji was crying as well, his son was in pain, his lover was in pain, and he was in pain. "When'll he be out?" Renji barely whispered it, but the sound echoed through his mind. _Would he come out? Would he come out alive?_

"Haruto!" Ichigo suddenly moved himself away from Renji, standing up abruptly. Renji stood up, and saw what had happened. Haruto was being brought out from surgery. Ichigo rushed over to his son as he was pushed into the room.

"How is he?" Renji asked the doctor, "He'll be okay, right?"

The doctor gave him a sad look. "I'll give you a moment." He said before he turned and walked away.

Renji turned around to meet Ichigo's disbelieving eyes. The world seemed to slow down as Ichigo turned and entered Haruto's room. Renji followed behind, and felt his stomach twist when he saw his son lying helpless in the hospital bed. Then the figure under the sheets moved. Haruto was awake. "Haruto…" Renji went over to the bed, and his vision blurred with tears. Haruto didn't look injured, there was a cut on his little face, but…

"Its internal." The doctor had entered the room, and began to explain. "We did what we could, but he is dying."

Thankfully Haruto didn't hear.

Ichigo was being held closely by Renji as they both sobbed, both dressed in black. Both knowing that if they had just been watching the road, Haruto would be in school today, and not in a coffin being lowered to the ground.


End file.
